1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory access system, and more particularly to a memory access system for accessing basic input output system program.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional memory access system 100 for accessing basic input output system (BIOS) program. The memory access system 100 includes a CPU 110, a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) slave 120 and an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) 130. The memory access system 100 is for accessing a BIOS system program in the EEPROM 130. The CPU 110 delivers a BIOS access instruction, BIOS access instruction corresponds to a default BIOS address. The default BIOS address is within the accessible range of the default BIOS program of the CPU. For example, when the CPU supports 32-bit address and the size of the BIOS program is 512 Kbytes, the default BIOS address ranges between 0xFFFFFFFF and 0xFFF80000 (0xFFFFFFFF subtracted by 512 Kbytes and added by 1). For example, when the CPU 110 delivers a BIOS access instruction whose default BIOS address is 0xFFFFFFF0, the PCI slave 120 interprets the BIOS access instruction to access the data from the default BIOS address 0xFFFFFFF0 of the EEPROM 130. However, the manufacturing cost for the electrically erasable memory and the accessing rate is too slow. Therefore, how to save the cost of the above memory access system and increase the access rate has become an imminent target to be achieved.